The Death and Strawberry
by Kyra.Wasp
Summary: Despertó un par de horas más tarde, por culpa de la brisa que se colaba por la ventana abierta, miró lentamente a su alrededor, hasta que notó la sombra cerca del armario, a pesar de la oscuridad la reconoció, y estuvo seguro de que era producto de su imaginación.¡Rukia! la llamó en un susurro, en sus sueños siempre desaparecía luego de que la llamara. Post 686.


Un hombre caminaba por las inundadas calles de Karakura, caminaba sin importar la gruesas gotas de lluvia que caían empapandolo por completo, el cabello naranja se pegaba a su cabeza,y su ropa parecía pesar aún más. Caminaba observando con cuidado a su alrededor, las calles estaban llenas de recuerdos, sus hijos, su esposa, sus amigos y antes, muchos antes de eso. Sonrió al mirar a su alrededor -¡Valió la pena!- se dijo a sí mismo mientras observaba a un grupo de escolares correr evitando la lluvia. ¡Valio la pena!- se repitió nuevamente, cuando vio un enorme conejo de peluche en un escaparate y recordó todo aquello a lo que había renunciado. El paso del tiempo había dejado su huella en Ichigo Kurosaki , ya no era un adolescente y algunas arrugas se asomaban cuando reía, algo no muy frecuente, sus hijos acostumbraban a verlo con el ceño constantemente fruncido, a pesar de su siempre amable sonrisa cuando se refería a ellos o a su esposa; sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, a pesar de no ser un anciano aun, se notaba cansado, la vieja vitalidad y energía lo habían ido abandonando con el paso del tiempo, su esposa no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que lo vio completamente feliz, en realidad si lo sabia, todos sus viejos amigos lo sabían, pero era algo que ambos preferían no pensar.

Tras un par de horas se dirigió hasta la clínica familiar, no había nadie ahí, sus hermanas, su esposa y sus propios hijos estaban de vacaciones, él se había negado a asistir, sabía que en caso de ir, jamas podria regresar, y él quería estar ahí, rodeado de todo aquello que en algún momento había jurado proteger, cuando el momento llegara. Nadie se lo había dicho, nadie le había anunciado, simplemente lo sabía. Recoge un periódico tirado en la puerta, tira la basura y algunas sobras que estaban en la cocina y luego de limpiar un poco subió hasta su vieja habitación, actualmente de Yuzu, todo era completamente diferente, después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo, y su hermana también había cambiado, sus gustos habían variado y había decorado la habitación una y otra vez, sin embargo había algo que permanecía ahí, lo único que él le había pedido que no tocara, aquel insípido armario aún estaba ahí, recordó todas las veces que había golpeado aquella puerta para ofrecerle comida, o cuando ella se escabullia a hurtadillas para copiarle los deberes y el fingía no saberlo, había sucedido hace tanto tiempo, todo eso, todo lo vivido entre aquellas paredes había sido solo el inicio, el comienzo de la gran aventura que fue una etapa muy importante de su vida -una etapa que hace mucho quedó atrás- se recordó a sí mismo mientras se miraba al espejo, su cabello era mucho más corto, no lo había dejado crecer, el cabello largo era un constante recuerdo de lo que fue y pudo haber sido, mientras que el cabello corto era un recuerdo constante de lo que era, del camino que había tomado y apesar de todo, no se arrepentía de nada, no cambiaría nada; había vivido su vida, había visto crecer a sus dos hijos, e incluso tenía sobrinos, visitó los lugares que había querido visitar, comió la comida que había querido comer, leyó los libros que quiso leer, quiso mucho a su mujer, y había dejado de vivir con miedo a la muerte, había dejado de vivir con miedo a que la oscuridad lo cubriera todo otra vez, a cambio solo tenido que hacer un sacrificio, uno que dejó un vacío en su vida, un vacío imposible de llenar. Y ahora estaba ahí, esperando que todo eso llegara a su fin.

Se recostó en la cama con los ojos cerrados, recordando todos aquellos momentos felices de su vida humana, el nacimiento de Kazui y Hachiko, el primero tenía el carácter de su padre, pero la sensibilidad de su madre, mientras que Hachiko, su hija más pequeña, era una princesa, su princesa, era una adolescente dulce como lo eran su madre y su tía, le hubiera gustado estar a su lado hasta que fuera una mujer adulta, pero sabía que no podía, en su lugar la joven tenía un hermano mayor que la defendería y apoyaria hasta el final. Pensó en su esposa, la mujer que lo había acompañado durante casi veinte años, sintió culpa al recordar todas las veces que vio tristeza en su mirada, aunque fingia no notarlo, al verse descubierta ella solo sonreía, con aquella sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y engañaba a cualquiera que no la conociera, con el tiempo aprendieron a fingir que esos momentos no sucedían, que no notaban la infelicidad del otro, se ocultaban tras sus hijos, los amigos o el trabajo, con el tiempo se volvieron expertos en ello. Y aún así no todo había sido malo, su esposa era una gran amiga y una gran compañera, habían vivido momentos de felicidad, de diversión y apoyo mutuo, pero ella no podía llenar el vacío que sentía, ni él el de ella.

Ya era hora; comúnmente decían que la muerte iba a buscar a aquellos que debían morir para guiarlos hasta el más allá, él sabía que la realidad era otra, al morir su alma seguiría su camino hasta la sociedad de las almas, había vivido su vida sin temor a la muerte, y al mismo tiempo la esperaba ansioso; se había asegurado de no dejar asuntos pendientes en su vida de modo que su alma no quedara atada. Sin embargo los minutos pasaron y nada sucedió, su alma no abandonó su cuerpo. Buscando una distracción volvió a perderse en sus recuerdos y atrapado en ellos se durmió; despertó un par de horas más tarde, por culpa de la brisa que se colaba por la ventana abierta, aún somnoliento estaba seguro de haberla cerrado, miró lentamente a su alrededor, hasta que notó la sombra cerca del armario, a pesar de la oscuridad la reconoció, y estuvo seguro de que era producto de su imaginación.

-¡Rukia! -la llamó en un susurro, en sus sueños siempre desaparecia luego de que la llamara. Se sentía cansado, sus párpados y todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado, quería volver a dormir.

-Ichigo -respondió acercándose para que él la pudiera ver; y finalmente él estuvo seguro de que no era producto de su imaginación, después de tantos años, la muerte había vuelto a buscarlo -Yo...

-Lo se -com mucho esfuerzo se sentó en el borde de la cama, para poder observarla de frente -¿Dónde está tú haori? No me digas que metiste las patas y ya no eres capitana.

-¡Tonto! -gritó, sus puños cerrados a sus costados, preparada para golpearlo, pero se contuvo -no traigo mi haori porque esta no es una misión. No estoy aquí como capitana, estoy aquí como tú amiga.

-¡Oe! ¡Tan torpe me crees! -dijo Ichigo ofendido -¿Acaso crees que me perderé en el camino?

-Pues... -respondió Rukia de manera burlona, pero antes de que el pelinaranja pudiera responder ella agregó -Estoy orgullosa de ti...de todo lo que has logrado -esta vez sonrió honestamente.

-No fue mi decisión quedarme...no del todo ¿recuerdas?

-Ninguno de nosotros tuvo plena libertad de elegir -recordó Rukia -hicimos lo que debíamos.

-¿Y valió la pena? -intentó ponerse de pie, pero se sintió mareado.

-La valió -respondió ella pensando en su hija, en su familia, en la familia del pelinaranja, en sus amigos y sus familias y en los tres mundos que existían en perfecta armonía, había sido un precio alto a pagar, pero definitivamente lo había valido dimos la oportunidad de vivir la vida humana que debías.

-¡¿Me dieron?! -gritó Ichigo molesto, gracias al coraje que sentía se puso se de pie a pesar de sus malestares -¡No me diste opción! ...Yo solo me resigne.

-Tu no entiendes -Ichigo pudo ver la desesperación en la mirada de Rukia. Y se sintió culpable, sabía que no había sido culpa de ella, no del todo, fue una decisión en conjunto, todos ellos renunciaron a algo: Renji, Ishida, Chad, Aizen, e incluso el mismo, pero no fue hasta un par de años atrás que comprendió a que había renunciado Rukia.

-Todo hubiera sido más fácil si no te hubieras ido -por primera vez en muchos años la miró nuevamente a los ojos, y se perdió en ellos -cuando renuncié a mis poderes... no pensé que tú también desaparecerias... quiero decir, todos ustedes, eran mis amigos y no los volví a ver.

-Vinimos a visitarte -se excusó Rukia rompiendo el contacto visual, la hacía sentir incómoda.

-Tres veces en diez años -apenas podía sostenerse en pie por sí solo, en un intento desesperado por no caer al suelo se aferró a lo más cercano a él, Rukia -Y luego de que la última vez... cuando trajiste a Ichika... no volviste a venir -por algún motivo le costaba retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos, sentía su mente dispersa.

-Pero ahora estoy aquí -aseguró mientras los abrazaba de manera torpe para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie, no quiso herir su orgullo pidiéndole que se sentara.

-Después de todo este tiempo.

-Siempre... -dijo Rukia -Siempre he estado aquí... sólo que tu no te habías dado cuenta.

-¿Voy a recordar todo esto cuando despierte en la sociedad de almas? -no podía mantener sus párpados abiertos por más tiempo, sentía como comenzaba a sumirse en un sueño profundo.

-No.

-¿Vas a buscarme? -sabía la respuesta, ella era demasiado noble para hacer algo así, probablemente pensaría que le está arrebatado la oportunidad de vivir por si mismo.

-No.

-No importa -dijo antes de que sus párpados se cerrarán definitivamente -Yo te encontraré a ti.

-Te estaré esperando...idiota -respondió Rukia al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el golpe seco del cuerpo cayendo al piso, sin embargo al calor que la envolvía seguía ahí y permaneció así durante unos minutos hasta el alma del hombre se desintegró dejando paso a un centenar de mariposas negras que volaron al oscuro cielo nocturno, perdiéndose en el.

**********************************************

Gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto, es mi primer Oneshot Ichigo/Rukia, no es perfecto, pero llevaba un par de días rondandome la cabeza.

Espero que les haya gustado. 


End file.
